


Not In the Mood For a Fight

by takeadeepbreath



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Enough, Dirty Talk, Gay, M/M, Masochism, Not AU, Orgasm Denial, Really Really Gay, SO GAY, Sadism, Sex, Skyward Sword, Smut, but that's okay, hey that rhymed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeadeepbreath/pseuds/takeadeepbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The boy standing in the center of the room blushed, hoping that the darkness was enough to hide it. He’d come to fight, he said to his adversary, but that wasn’t fully true. He just wasn’t sure what he felt towards Ghirahim anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In the Mood For a Fight

“Link?” The lean man stepped into the doorway. “Shouldn’t you be gone by now? Your little girlfriend needs to be rescued, doesn’t he?”

The boy standing in the center of the room blushed, hoping that the darkness was enough to hide it. He’d come to fight, he said to his adversary, but that wasn’t fully true. He just wasn’t sure what he felt towards Ghirahim anymore.

“How long have you been in here? You do know that I have many more exciting things to be doing _besides_ fighting you.” Ghirahim paced closer to the child before sitting down in the air. He’d noticed Link’s heart gradually weakening lately, and he wasn’t sure whether it was because of the girl or because of something else, but he certainly enjoyed watching the boy suffer.

Link raised his sword, narrowing his gaze. Ghirahim rolled his eyes. The Demon Lord was _not_ in the mood for a fight.

“I’m only offering this chance up once, my child. Leave now and your hopeless life shall be spared.” Ghirahim flourished his cape before disappearing. Link began to look around until he felt someone breathing onto his neck. He shuddered as the demon lord whispered into his ear, “But if you choose to stay, your little body will pay the consequences at my merciless hand.”

Link wanted to leave. He knew that it was the smart decision, the decision Fi would advise. But something deep in his chest didn’t want to go. His fluttering stomach wanted to stay and not fight.

It wanted to be dealt with at the hand of his enemy.          

His voice was small when he spoke, “I’m staying.”

Link knew he was crazy for saying it. He was crazy for just thinking it; yet if it was crazy to be a masochist, he didn’t want to be sane.

Ghirahim smirked. “I’m glad.”

With his words, he pushed Link up against the wall, his sword dropping heavily to the ground. He had one of his arms pressing Link’s against the wall behind him, and the other ran softly over the boy’s shoulder. The Demon Lord leaned forward close enough to feel the boy’s nervous breaths and Link could practically _feel_ his smirk pressed against him.

Ghirahim knew what the boy wanted. He didn’t want to fight – though he felt he should, he wouldn’t. Link was scared. He was confused; he’d never felt this way before. And although at that moment Ghirahim would’ve loved nothing more than to just take the child right then and there, he didn’t. He had promised consequences, and strong consequences would be paid.

Ghirahim pushed his face closer to Link’s, until his lips were millimeters away from the boy’s.

“Skychild, do you _love_ me?” Ghirahim’s hand slid lightly up under Link’s shirt. It moved slowly, causing the boy to pleasurably arch his back. The Demon Lord was somehow so gentle and made him feel so relaxed, and _did he just ask if he loved him?_

He moaned softly when Ghirahim’s hand landed on his upper chest. Using his thumb, he rubbed leisurely around the tip of his nipple, but didn’t touch it.The boy would have to _beg_ to receive it.

“ _Do you love me, Link_? Answer the great Demon Lord’s question!” Link tried to respond, but couldn’t bring himself to focus. His previously innocent brain was now full of mush, it felt, and his body felt stranger than it ever had before.

“Ghirahim, I...p - please...” Ghirahim smirked as Link shivered in bliss. The boy wasn’t even sure what to feel. His head was no longer the one in control.

Ghirahim suddenly had an idea. His thumb came to a stop and rested on his chest. Link glanced up, shaking. Smoothly, the Demon Lord’s hand slipped down into his pants and rubbed softly against the boy’s member.

The moan Link let out at this touch was enough to cause Ghirahim to become entirely hard.

 “You want me to continue?” He leaned down and licked Link’s neck, causing him to shudder. “Why? I don’t know if you-”

“I - I _do_ love you Ghirahim! I...I’m just really confused and I... _Please_...”

And it was enough for Ghirahim, who wanted nothing more now than to just fuck all of the life out of the boy.

He pushed Link onto the ground, pulling off his clothes none too gently. He leaned in to kiss the boy’s neck before tantalizingly slowly licking down until his tongue was pressing against the outside of Link’s taut nipples. After a loud moan, a smug Ghirahim brought his tongue to the tip. Link’s hands tightened in Ghirahim’s hair as he whimpered.

Ghirahim had more to do. Still kissing Link, his hand slinked down to his pants, and in one quick motion, they were off him and across the room.  Already holding onto his hair, Link gripped it tighter, making Ghirahim growl. His hands snaked down and began to gently caress Link’s member again, which was now uncomfortably hard.

“Ah, G- Ghirahim, ohh….” Leering, Ghirahim slowly slid one finger into Link’s ass, and moved it around a little. The boy twitched a little, _how did this feel so good?_ Faster and faster he pushed it in and out, before putting in another. Soon he had three in, and Link was so excited, he had pre-cum running down his cock and filthy moans escaping from his mouth.

“Ohh, Ghirahim, oh, _pleeeeaasseee_...” Ghirahim’s smirk grew wider. He let his pants drop to the ground and after pulling out and licking his fingers, positioned his dick in front of Link’s now rather prepared hole.

“Stick it in…” the boy moaned hysterically, “I w - want your dick in me...” He was panting heavily now, eyes unfocused from the pleasure he had been given.

“You want me inside you?” Ghirahim asked, “Do you?”

“Yes….Stick it in, inside….p - pleeeaaaseee….” But Ghirahim just entered the tip, and rubbed it around.

“Hmm…I can’t hear you, you dirty boy…What did you say?” His hand was moving wildly up and down the boy’s shaking cock.

Link leaned in beside Ghirahim’s ear before moaning, “ _Fuck me_.”

That must have been what Ghirahim wanted to hear, because he shoved his dick deep into him. He thrust faster and faster, and with each pump, Link let out a strangled moan.

In between breathes, Ghirahim hissed, “You’re such a naughty boy, Link. You don’t want _more_ , do you?”

Link groaned in response, his back arching uncontrollably. His fingers were tightly holding onto Ghirahim so that he could barely feel them, and tears were forming in his eyes – from pain or pleasure he wasn’t sure. It was rather a sick mixture of the two.

“You’re not even embarrassed, are you, my little slut. Your dick is certainly excited.” With a smirk, Ghirahim pressed a finger over Link’s dick so that he couldn’t come.

Link panted, his hips moving roughly with Ghirahim’s. His dick was so hard it almost hurt, he needed to come... _needed_...

“I need to c - come...pleeease...” Link was nearly screaming in pleasure now, his insides felt so good…especially when Ghirahim hit that one sweet spot. When he did, he’d freeze up, and Ghirahim, who saw, would do his best to ram that one place over and over as Link practically went delusional.

Suddenly the Demon Lord stopped, and pushed Link over onto his side, his hands on the wall and ass up. He didn’t push back in yet, leaving the boy in a very tearful state.

“No...ah...what...haa...” Link was so out of it, he couldn’t talk straight, his voice no longer sounded like his own. Ghirahim’s hot pre-cum leaked down his back. He needed a dick…a dick inside him. He whimpered for Ghirahim to keep fucking him.

Link was no longer a naïve little boy.

Swiftly, Ghirahim pushed him onto him knees, and pushed his cock deep into his ass, fucking him like an animal. The Demon Lord had made Link a whore, a slutty sex toy, and was absolutely enjoying it.

Link wailed wildly, and even Ghirahim could barely hold back strangled groans.

“Your ass is spasming, boy. Are you going to come? Are you going to come, so I can shoot my liquids _deep_ inside you?”

“Please...Please, let me come...”

“Ah...You’re loose around my cock, you slut!” Ghirahim shouted, spanking Link’s ass. “Tighten up, you _whore_! When you make _me_ come, I’ll let you come.”

Fortunately for Link, Ghirahim happened right then to ram right into Link’s prostate, causing a scream to leave the child. The Demon Lord, utterly turned on by this, thrust as hard as he could at the same spot, and soon loads of cum shot into Link. Leering, he began stroking Link’s dick as quickly as he could until the boy screamed and came so hard he saw stars.

Ghirahim smirked. “It appears that the thread of fate between us just grew stronger.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another extremely smutty story posted!...  
> This one took more time than I expected, but mainly because I got rather OCD about some of it and didn't want to post it, instead making many minor changes over a long span of time. I also hope I didn't overdo the italics. 
> 
> But anyway...Thanks for reading, you lovely, dirty children. 
> 
> A kudos or comment will make me especially happy!


End file.
